redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Season 07 1957-58
TV Season 06 1956-57 > < TV Season 08 1958-59 CBS Tuesday 9:30. Rating 15 | |- |1957 |11/05 |07.06 11/05/1957 GS: Peter Lorre | |- |1957 |11/12 |07.07 11/12/1957 GS: Vincent Price | |- |1957 |11/19 |07.08 11/19/1957 GS: Lola Albright | |- |1957 |11/26 |07.09 11/26/1957 GS: Edward Everett Horton | |- |1957 |12/03 |12/03/1957 {Lucille Ball-Desi Arnaz Show} | |- |1957 |12/10 |07.10 12/10/1957 Hans Conreid, Benny Baker | |- |1957 |12/17 | 07.11 12/17/1957 - "Deadeye the Outlaw " | |- |1957 |12/24 |07.12 1957/12/24 Freddie's Christmas Genie | |- |1957 |12/31 |07.13 "Willie on the Wagon" GS: Mercedes McCambridge; Charles Ruggles | |- |1958 |01/07 |07.14 1958/01/07 "Appleby and the Ape" GS: John Carradine; Lon Chaney Jr. Cancelled to illness. Rerun of "The Three Musketeers". | |- |1958 |01/14 |07.15 | |- |1958 |01/28 |07.16 | |- |1958 |02/04 | 07.17 02/04/1958 "Beauty Parlor " GS: Nancy Walker, Hope Emerson | |- |1958 |02/11 |07.18 02/11/1958 "Clem the Bullfighter" GS: Rita Mareno | |- |1958 |02/18 | 07.19 02/18/1958 "Appleby's Garage " GS: Mary Beth Hughes, Jackie Coogan, Franklin Pangborn (DVD) TV Classics Volume four (box set 4 DVD set), Platinum #07199 DVD AMC #55269 | |- |1958 |02/25 |07.20 02/25/1958 "Freddie's New Home" GS: Vincent Price | |- |1958 |03/04 | 07.21 03/04/1958 "Clem the Dentist " GS: Reed Hadley, Amanda Blake, Benny Baker | |- |1958 |03/11 |07.22 03/11/1958 Appleby and the Ape II GS: Sir Cedric Hardwicke | |- |1958 |03/18 |07.23 03/18/1958 "Cauliflower's Hamburger Stand" GS: Marie Wilson | |- |1958 |03/25 |07.24 03/25/1958 GS: Billy Gilbert | |- |1958 |04/01 |07.25 04/01/1958 "San Fernando's Fillibuster" GS: Ruth Hussey | |- |1958 |04/08 |07.26 04/08/1958 GS: Barbara Nichols, Lynn Bari | |- |1958 |04/15 |07.27 04/15/1958 GS: Dick Foran, Craig Stevens | |- |1958 |04/22 | 07/28 04/22/1958 "Clem the Artist " GS: John Carradine - Gregory Grunbucker, Franklin Pangborn - Steven (DVD) Diamond Entertainment #98302 (DVD) TV Classics Volume One (box set 4 DVD set), Platinum #07169 (DVD) Painting/Game Show (box set DVD9 9182), Madacy DVD9 9182-1 DVD AMC #55269 | |- |1958 |04/29 |07.29 04/29/1958 GS: Audrey Totter | |- |1958 |05/06 |07.30 05/06/1958 GS: Mona Freeman, Randy Sparks | |- |1958 |05/13 |07.31 05/13/1958 Milton Berle - Host. Skelton morns death of his son, Richard. by albert M. Colegrove, "Some Real Pros Went to Bat For Their Friend Last Night", Albuquerque Tribune 05/14/1958 | |- |1958 |05/20 |05/20/1958 {President Eisenhower's press conference.} | |- |1958 |05/27 | 07.32 05/27/1958 "Game Show " GS: Marilyn Maxwell, Steve Dunne (DVD) Painting/Game Show (box set DVD9 9182), Madacy DVD9 9182-1 DVD AMC #55269 "Quiz Show: You Take Your Chances" | |- |1958 |06/03 |07.33 06/03/1958 GS: Charles Ruggles, Marie Windsor | |- |1958 |06/10 |06/10/1958 Repeat 04/08/1958 | |- |1958 |06/17 |07.34 06/17/1958 GS: Jayne Meadows | |- |1958 |06/24 |07.35 06/24/1958 "Bolivar and the Lost Patrol " GS: Sessue Hayakawa, Lon Chaney Jr. show of the season | |} Category:Television Seasons Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:TV Season 07 1957-58